Perfection May Come
by Alidiabin
Summary: It's really quite simple. Abby and McGee and perfection. Abby/McGee fluff.


**Title: **Perfection May Come**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS**  
>Author: <strong>Alidiabin**  
>Words: <strong>675**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing**  
>Warnings Spoilers: ** nada **  
>Parings:<strong> Abby/McGee  
><strong>Summary: <strong>McGee thinks he's found perfection. Shamless McGee/Abby fluff because it's Proseac1's birthday.

_**Perfection May Come**_

Tim McGee would probably die never fully understanding the person that was Abby Scutio. He would never fully understand her positive resolve and her ability to love almost everyone who crossed her path with good intentions. He also knew that Abby was not perfect, and she like all humans had faults one of those faults was her fear of commitment.

But that had changed. Abby had come around to the idea of long-term, maybe not forever but definitely long-term. Part of Abby's vision for the long term was an apartment together. That apartment was what the pair of them slept in as the summer sun floated in through the windows.

They had moved in a week ago. Merging their very different furniture and tastes in some cases and buying new stuff in others. Jethro had quickly adjusted to his 'weekend owner' as Abby termed herself, living with them permanently and always slept on Abby's side of the bed. The spare room had been turned into McGee's writing office, in which McGee hoped to churn out his next best seller because two government paid salaries did not stretch far.

Abby had decorated the main living areas but McGee had made sure the décor was still mainstream enough that if his parents visited it wouldn't cause a heart attack. Speaking of his parents, McGee had arranged for him and Abby to visit them during one of their guaranteed weeks off. Abby would no longer be his dirty little secret like she was when they first slept together. McGee would introduce her as his girlfriend to his slightly conservative parents for want of a better word. He still sought his parent's approval and valued their opinions so he hoped it went well. But he was certain Sarah adored Abby.

McGee knew they had a few trials ahead of them. McGee did not know how far down the road Abby's version of commitment reached. Eventually they would have to have the marriage and kids talk eventually, and knowing Abby's ability to deflect it would be many talks. But in recent months, McGee had become quite smitten with the idea of living the rest of his life with Abby in sin and with no kids. After all, he looked after the Boy Scout troop, had managed to stop Amira Franks crying once and knew Palmer would need a lot of help with any kids he and Breena had. He did not need his own offspring to be fulfilled.

McGee had once heard that perfection would never come. So he had realised that Abby was as close to perfect as he was going to get and after six years he was not going to let her slip through his fingers.

Another one of these trials would be Gibbs. Of course, Gibbs seemed to have less of a problem with him and Abby together than if they were two agents on the same team, because the pair of them would never be in a life or death situation. Still, Gibbs would not be happy even if Abby was his favourite.

Abby stirred next to him, her dyed black hair was sprawled on the pillow. Her whole body was cocooned in the duvets and various other blankets. Jethro was fast asleep, having given up begging for food as soon as he realized how cold it was. McGee ran his fingers through Abby's hair.

"I love you, Abs," he whispered. He did not expect a reply, because Abby was asleep, but with his job he often wondered what would happen if he never told Abby how he truly felt.

"I love you too, Timmy," Abby whispered as she lazily rolled over a huge but tired smile on her face. McGee sat their speechless.

Abby leaned up and kissed him on the lips. McGee responded with more of a kiss. Abby ran her hands under his pyjama pants.

A while later, while Abby fed Jethro, McGee lay in bed and thought just one thing _life was perfect_. And perfection came in one form Abby Scutio.


End file.
